RS019: Adding It Up with Plusle
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 16. Synopsis Sapphire gets in a battle with one of the strange people and gets her eyes injured. Ruby, however, is trampled by the other person after chasing the two Pokémon. Since both Ruby and Sapphire don't have any usable Pokémon left, they bet everything on the two pranksters, Plusle and Minun. Chapter Plot Sapphire jumps on the ship and has Lorry dive in as she searches for these mysterious people. Two people in strange robes appear, though Sapphire can't see them amidst the smoke. The man, Tabitha, encourages the woman, Courtney, to start looking for the device, but Courtney is not interested. Tabitha is annoyed, so they settle the matter by flipping the coin. The result is tails, so Tabitha has to search through the ship. While Tabitha leaves, Courtney notices someone and finds Sapphire, then attacks her in the eyes. Sapphire sends Chic and Rono, who are hit by Courtney's Ninetales. Sapphire attempts to see Courtney, as she still sees her silhouette, but her eyes burn. Courtney is fond she used a Tamato Berry to spray her gloves, for it is known for its spiciness. Courtney knew someone was around and had Tabitha go elsewhere so she can take the foolish girl down. Sapphire causes a blast and hides herself. As Courtney tries to find her, Sapphire cannot open her eyes, but is certain her opponent is quite strong. She is worried the fool, Ruby, may meet the other guy and be defeated. Meanwhile, Ruby chases the two Pokémon, but in accident he falls down and gets dirty. However, he puts some glasses, allowing him to see better. Ruby realizes these two Pokémon prevent him from going through a certain door and thinks beyond them lie some rare berries. He attempts to enter them, but is crushed by Tabitha. Plusle and Minun go to attack Tabitha, but are hit by one of his Pokémon. While Tabitha goes to break the door, Ruby is saved by Sapphire. Courtney arrives and Tabitha shows her the scanner he found. Courtney asks him did he find a girl. Tabitha replies he found a boy, but is surprised he is gone. Ruby and Sapphire whisper to each other they need to fight them, but Ruby's Pokémon are confused, while Sapphire's Pokémon are wounded. Ruby tells her there are these two pranksters he was chasing about. He claims it is impossible to defeat Tabitha and Courtney, but Sapphire replies they need to try. Both descend down and whisper to these two Pokémon, then start the battle. The Pokémon use Double Team and surround Tabitha and Courtney, then electrocute them, Torkoal and Ninetales. Sapphire is glad, for these two Pokémon, called Plusle and Minun, are willing to help out because Tabitha and Courtney are their enemies as well. Ruby reads their abilities are Plus and Minus, so both are powerful if stand together. Ninetales burns the illusions off, while Ruby sees these two people guard their scanner quite well. Torkoal hits Minun and slams Plusle to the ground. Torkoal goes to finish Plusle, but Ruby stops them, for he threatens to throw the diary into the sea, in which the password for the scanner is written. Tabitha does not believe him, but Ruby almost drops the diary into the sea, as he demands Plusle back. Courtney takes Plusle and goes to give it to Ruby. She places Plusle on the ground, but Minun goes in and raises Plusle, empowering it. Plusle hits Courtney, causing her to lose the detector, which Ruby takes. Sapphire grabs Ruby and both come out of the ship's base onto Lorry. Sapphire sees Minun gave boost to Plusle using Helping Hand. Sapphire praises Plusle and Minun, for they worked together, while the enemy did not. Ruby, however, is not pleased, for they only have the detector's case. As Tabitha and Courtney leave, Tabitha is glad they got the scanner. Courtney is not that happy, for they never saw how the boy looked like. Courtney promises to find both the boy and the girl, then finish them for making such pranks. Plusle and Minun watch Ruby and Sapphire leaving, who both have 68 days until their bet is finished. Debuts Character *Courtney *Tabitha Pokémon *Swellow (Courtney's); (Tabitha's) *Courtney's Ninetales *Torkoal (Tabitha's) Move Helping Hand Item *Scanner *Tamato Berry (explanation) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 16 chapters